Only you, my twin-brother
by Meli-chan27
Summary: PWP, sur le couple G27 ; lemon, et inceste. Quoi, vous êtes toujours là? Alors, bonne lecture. R&R?
1. Chapter 1

Ohayô. Voici un OS assez court, écrit par moi et pour être lu par des fangirls avides de G27 et qui aiment les lemons.

Pairing: G27

Si je résume, je vous raconte tout. Presque PWP, yaoi, inceste, lemon. C'est tout bon?

Enjoy.

_**One-Shot: Only you, my twin-brother...**_

Giotto avait toujours eu son côté insouciant. C'était maintenant un adolescent de quinze ans ; il avait de curieux cheveux blonds, sans doute hérités de son père, et il dégageait une aura de puissance confiante. Il pouvait se montrer aussi violent que doux, et c'était ce qui plaisait aux gens. Ah, et il avait un frère.

Son frère jumeau, Tsuna, avait quelques minutes de moins que lui. Il avait des cheveux bruns, qu'il avait hérités de sa mère. Il était toujours maladroit et ses traits enfantins lui donnaient douze ans au lieu de quinze. Il n'était pas aussi confiant que son frère aîné ; il était la faiblesse incarnée.

En bref, ils étaient jumeaux, mais n'en portaient que le nom. Si les documents officiels n'affirmaient pas le contraire et s'ils ne se ressemblaient pas autant physiquement, ils passeraient pour des amis d'âge différent, avec un caractère tout aussi différent.

Giotto protégeait toujours son frère. Ainsi, lorsque ce dernier se faisait agresser par des plus grands que lui, on était sûr de ne plus jamais les revoir. Le blond adorait son petit frère ; c'était sa faiblesse à lui.

Mais protéger quelqu'un est toujours moins facile quand cette personne éprouve une douleur morale.

Ainsi, lorsque les parents de notre jeune Giotto et son frère les laissèrent seuls chez eux, le blond ne savait pas ce qui l'attendait. Personne n'aurait pu le savoir.

_-On revient vite_, avait dit la jeune femme d'un ton maternel en ébouriffant gentiment les cheveux du brun. _Pas de bêtises_, ajouta-t-elle cependant en glissant un regard vers son frère, lequel leva juste les mains en signe de reddition avant de les mettre derrière sa tête avec un sourire amusé. Elle était ensuite sortie de la maison, était entrée dans la voiture avec leur père et ils étaient partis.

_-Fais pas cette tête_, avait déclaré quelques secondes plus tard Giotto en regardant son frère, qui regardait toujours par la fenêtre. _Ils reviennent dans trois jours, maman l'a dit, non?_

Le brun avait juste hoché la tête. En détournant ses yeux de la fenêtre, il les avait planté dans ceux du blond avant de dire de sa voix douce et tremblante:

-_J'ai quand même un mauvais pressentiment._

Le blond avait frissonné, puis avait ri en s'approchant de son frère jumeau et en lui frottant les cheveux énergiquement:

-_Mais non! Et puis, tu me fais presque peur quand t'es comme ça_, avait-il fait sur un ton narquois.

Le brun l'avait regardé pendant une seconde avant de rire nerveusement et de tenter de se dégager. Le blond avait cessé presque aussitôt et l'avait prit dans ses bras. Son frère était le seul avec qui il se comportait ainsi ; il l'adorait, avec sa mine de gamin. En fait, il se comportait comme ça seulement quand ils étaient seuls ; il avait sa fierté.

C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent tous deux devant la télévision, une pizza sur la table basse. Le blond était paresseusement étalé sur le canapé, son frère assis à côté de lui. Le journal télévisé passait, tandis qu'ils achevaient la troisième pizza. En soupirant, le blond se traîna jusqu'à la cuisine et sortit la quatrième pizza du four, en y rajoutant une cinquième.

-La prochaine, tu vas la chercher, déclara-t-il en s'affalant sur le canapé.

-Ouais, fit le brun, captivé par l'écran.

Entre autres, le programme était diffusé en direct et relatait un accident qui venait d'avoir lieu.

-Ils sont nuls, dit simplement Giotto. Avoir un accident... Ca arrive à tout le monde, mais personne n'en prend compte et continue sa vie. C'est normal qu'il y ait des accidents comme ça.

-Chut, dit son frère en lui lançant un oreiller sur la tête et en se rapprochant de l'écran.

_**-...Les ambulanciers sont déjà sur place. C'est un jeune couple, comme beaucoup d'autres, qui n'a apparemment pas eu de chance... Les médecins tentent de les réanimer. Je passe à mon collègue, qui vient d'arriver sur le lieu de l'accident.**_

_**-Merci, Linda, dit un homme tenant un micro dans la main. Derrière moi se trouvent les victimes.**_

Derrière les adolescents, le téléphone sonna. Ils l'ignorèrent un moment, Tsuna concentré sur la télé et Giotto mangeant sa précieuse pizza. Ils finirent par se concerter du regard, et le plus jeune finit par aller décrocher.

-Oui? fit-il de sa voix fluette.

Temps de silence.

-Oui, répéta-t-il d'une voix un peu plus grave, plus sérieuse.

Un nouveau temps de silence, un peu plus long. Il dura une, deux, trois secondes, puis s'étira et finit par durer une longue minute.

-...J-Je vois. J-Je v-vous passe m-mon f-frère. (Il se rapprocha, contourna le canapé pour se mettre en face de celui-ci, devant la télévision.) Gi... Giottooooo...

Ledit frère bondit aussitôt de son canapé. Il attrapa le combiné en regardant Tsuna d'un air effaré. Pourquoi son frère pleurait-il?

-Oui, allô?! fit-il.

-_Oui_, fit une voix grave, rendue métallique par le téléphone. _Vous êtes l'aîné?_

-...En quelque sorte.

-_Je suis désolé. Vous avez regardé le journal?_

-...Nous étions en train.

-_Je déteste annoncer ça à des enfants..._

-Attendez, qu'est-ce que je dois comprendre?

-_Les victimes... Ce sont vos parents_, finit l'homme dans un murmure.

-...

Giotto fut aussitôt submergé par un flot de sentiments, tandis que le silence l'oppressait soudain.

Peur.

Silence.

Désespoir.

Silence.

Tristesse.

Peur.

Désespoir.

Silence.

Puis enfin, les larmes.

Elles perlèrent aux yeux du blond, et il raccrocha vivement, balançant le combiné sur le fauteuil à droite du canapé en regardant son frère. Bordel, mais comment c'était arrivé? Pourquoi?

Il prit Tsuna dans ses bras, tout doucement. Celui-ci avait les yeux agrandis par le choc, et les larmes qui roulaient le long de ses joues ne l'ébranlaient même pas. Quand sa tête toucha la chemise de son frère, il sembla revenir à la réalité ; il fut alors parcouru de spasmes violents, puis éclata en sanglots. Giotto ne cessait de jurer entre ses dents, insultant tous les Dieux et en tempêtant contre tout et n'importe qui. Il finit par décider de calmer son frère. Pas qu'il le gênait (au contraire!) mais le voir pleurer lui était insupportable.

Il lui frotta le dos. Sa technique d'ordinaire imparable. Sauf pour cette fois, car Tsuna continuait de pleurer à chaudes larmes, le rendant encore plus gamin que nécessaire. Alors, énervé par la nouvelle, triste, en colère, une envie de hurler qui le saisissait, il regarda son petit frère qui releva la tête au même instant, les yeux embués de larmes. Il y lut de l'innocence, de la tristesse... Et de l'inquiétude pour lui. Parce qu'il avait vu que Giotto allait mal. Il était le seul à le comprendre en-dedans, à voir à travers lui.

C'est alors que le cœur de Giotto explosa.

Des centaines d'émotions le submergeaient il ne pouvait pas mettre le nom sur beaucoup d'entre elles. La plupart de ses émotions étaient destinées à son petit frère. Il y trouva entre autres de l'amour fraternel. De l'amour paternel.

Et de l'amour tout court.

À l'école, on lui avait vaguement parlé des relations entre membres d'une même famille. On appelait ça de "l'inceste". Apparemment, ça pouvait causer un truc avec la génétique, entre une fille et un garçon... Il n'avait pas tout saisi - il n'avait jamais beaucoup écouté, plutôt -, mais il s'en fichait éperdument.

Il était amoureux de son propre frère jumeau, et alors? En le réalisant, il comprit qu'il se fichait bien d'avoir des problèmes. Il était Giotto et ne se laisserait pas marcher sur les pieds.

Il regarda alors son frère dans les yeux. Celui-ci pleurait toujours, ses grands yeux chocolats noyés dans une mer salée qui coulait sans s'arrêter. Il le força à croiser son regard, puis s'approcha tout doucement de ses lèvres et les toucha du bout des siennes dans un chaste baiser, rapide. Il s'écarta aussitôt et vit que Tsuna avait arrêté de pleurer.

Alors il recommença. Une fois, deux fois, attendant la réaction du brun. À la quatrième, il réagit enfin, le rouge de ses joues dû aux larmes s'intensifiant et ses yeux se fermant légèrement. Giotto sourit, et recommença. Une fois, deux fois. Ses baisers se firent de plus en plus longs, et il pouvait sentir le souffle de son frère s'accélérer en même temps que le sien tandis qu'il l'allongeait sur le canapé en l'embrassant tendrement. Il était plongé dans une sorte d'état second ; seule importait la proximité entre lui et son frère. Il voulait le garder avec lui, s'en occuper. Il voulait l'aimer de toutes les manières, de toutes les sortes d'amour qu'il éprouvait à son égard. Il le voulait, lui. C'est quand il sortit de cet état second qu'il vit qu'il avait presque retiré la chemise de l'autre, ce dernier ayant les yeux mi-clos et les joues rouges, haletant. Ses yeux brillaient toujours de larmes ; celles-ci avaient cependant arrêté de couler.

C'est en voyant qu'il avait été sur le point de violer son frère qu'il se mit une baffe mentale. Il le voulait consentant, bordel! Il allait s'arrêter là. Après tout, il avait juste voulu que son frère arrête de pleurer.

-Gi... o... articula doucement ledit frère.

Le regard du blond croisa celui de Tsuna. Il allait juste lui dire... Juste ça. Son regard dévia lentement. Il chercha d'abord un moyen simple d'aborder la question, puis abandonna sa réflexion en regardant à nouveau le brun dans les yeux, en-dessous de lui.

-Je t'aime, dit simplement Giotto.

-...

Il put lire dans ses yeux une poignée d'émotions successives : surprise, inquiétude, tristesse, peur, et joie enfin.

-Moi aussi, dit le brun aussi simplement que le blond.

Ces deux mots suffirent à faire changer d'avis Giotto ; il n'allait pas s'arrêter là du tout. Il sourit, et embrassa tout doucement son frère en continuant ce qu'il avait commencé. Son baiser se fit plus passionné tandis que le brun y répondait maladroitement ; ce dernier plongea ses mains dans la tignasse blonde au-dessus de lui pour le rapprocher de lui, ce qui fit sourire ledit blond.

Giotto passa ses mains froides sur le torse brûlant de Tsuna, ce qui arracha un petit gémissement à ce dernier. Le blond continua donc, parce qu'il adorait entendre son frère gémir comme ça. C'était la première fois, et sûrement pas la dernière, sourit-il en se séparant du brun par manque d'oxygène.

Haletant, il sentait le brun jouer avec ses cheveux. Il y sentait son souffle. Puis, (et son sourire s'agrandit), il sentit le brun plonger sa tête dans ses cheveux pour étouffer un énième gémissement. Il commença à retirer le pantalon de Tsuna, ce qui fit rougir l'autre encore plus. Il n'avait pas besoin de le voir pour le savoir ; il le connaissait par cœur. Tandis qu'il descendait rapidement son pantalon, il sentit un souffle contre son oreille et releva la tête, s'immobilisant, légèrement surpris. Les lèvres de Tsuna glissèrent le long de sa joue avant de se poser timidement sur les siennes. Après une seconde, le blond finit par répondre au baiser timide de son frère, l'approfondissant toutefois en finissant de descendre le pantalon de Tsuna. Il attrapa doucement le sexe dressé de celui-ci, ce qui provoqua un gémissement plus fort que les autres, même si Tsuna embrassait son frère. Il dut cependant cesser lorsque ce même frère commença à le caresser.

-Aah~! laissa-t-il échapper en s'arquant légèrement. Il se plaqua une main sur la bouche et regarda ailleurs, les joues rougies de plaisir et de gêne.

-Tu n'as pas à te taire, susurra le blond en lui retirant sa main de devant sa bouche, un sourire doux aux lèvres. Tu es particulièrement mignon quand tu cries comme ça.

Le pire, c'était que "mignon" était un euphémisme. Son seul cri avait excité Giotto, plus que nécessaire.

Ses paroles avaient fait rougir Tsuna, et on aurait pu le confondre avec le soleil. Il avait de nouveau regardé Giotto dans les yeux, et ce dernier put y lire le plaisir qu'il avait ainsi qu'un certain besoin. Giotto comprit qu'il allait bientôt venir et l'embrassa à nouveau, accélérant la cadence. Il libéra ses lèvres, laissant s'échapper les petits cris du brun, et murmura à l'oreille de son frère haletant:

-Si tu veux bien me baisser mon pantalon...

Le brun s'exécuta, du mieux qu'il put, tandis que le blond ralentissait juste pour faire durer le plaisir.

Tsuna remonta aux lèvres de Giotto, et celui-ci l'embrassa avec passion, en allant encore plus vite. Il cessa de l'embrasser pour plonger dans son cou, et lécha celui-ci, les cris de Tsuna se répercutant dans la pièce. Le brun ne les retenait plus, d'ailleurs.

Giotto écouta un instant le brun crier de plaisir, puis le mordit doucement dans le cou, son but principal étant de lui laisser une petite marque. But qu'il atteignit bien vite.

Ils vinrent finalement tous les deux, en même temps.

-Aaah~ firent-ils en même temps.

Le blond s'allongea sur le brun, puisqu'il avait été au-dessus, et ils s'écoutèrent pendant plusieurs minutes reprendre leur souffle, leurs cœurs reprenant peu à peu un rythme normal.

Le silence se brisa lorsque nos jeunes adolescents entendirent frapper à la porte. Avec un soupir de frustration, Giotto se releva, remit son pantalon en place et essaya de ne pas avoir l'air trop débraillé, tandis que son frère se redressait, chancelant. Il cria un "J'arrive!" et évalua les dégâts.

Bon, la pizza sur la table, c'était normal ; la télé aussi (Quoique, deux garçons de quinze ans qui regardent un film à l'eau de rose, c'est suspect...), mais pour les taches blanches qui s'étalaient sur le canapé et sur le carrelage...

Tsuna arriva apparemment à la même conclusion, puisqu'il attrapa l'éponge sur la table, qu'il nettoya rapidement les quelques taches au sol, qu'il étala ensuite une couverture sur le canapé en faisant signe à son frère d'aller ouvrir. Giotto sourit, amusé, puis alla ouvrir la porte en glissant un "ferme au moins ta chemise" à un Tsuna qui vira au cramoisi.

Un homme se trouvait devant chez lui. Il avait environ quarante ans ; Giotto aurait parié que c'était l'homme qu'il avait eu au téléphone. Qui d'autre, sinon?

-Bonjour. Je vous ai appelé il y a quelques heures.

Bingo.

Quelques heures? percuta ensuite l'adolescent. Avaient-ils passé tant de temps à s'amuser sur le canapé? Il sourit toutefois à son interlocuteur, bien qu'inquiet pour ses parents.

-Oui, je me souviens. Et nos parents?

-Je venais vous dire qu'ils étaient actuellement pris en charge dans l'hôpital que je dirige.

Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Merci, souffla-t-il juste.

-Ce n'est rien, voyons! Et dites-moi, comment va votre petit frère? Je crois que c'est lui qui a décroché.

-Oh, il s'est calmé... Enfin, il vous le dira. Tsuna! appela-t-il.

-Ouais? fit le brun en trottinant jusqu'à Giotto. Bonjour, murmura-t-il ensuite à l'adresse de l'homme.

-Bonjour, petit. Je suis celui que tu as eu au téléphone.

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et il se jeta presque sur l'homme.

-Comment vont-ils?! cria-t-il presque.

-Du calme. Ils vont bien, ils sont pris en charge dans mon hôpital.

Le brun soupira de soulagement, et s'écarta de l'homme.

-Merci, monsieur.

-Je t'en prie. Sur ce, je vais y aller ; j'ai d'autres personnes à aller voir.

-Merci beaucoup. Au revoir, dirent à l'unisson les adolescents.

Lorsque la porte d'entrée fut fermée, Tsuna bondit littéralement dans les bras de Giotto et ce dernier le serra dans ses bras.

-T'as entendu? Ils vont bien, ne cessait de répéter le brun.

Giotto finit par en avoir assez et étouffa gentiment les cris euphoriques de son frère en l'embrassant.

-On ne leur dira pas, hein? murmura Tsuna quand ils se séparèrent, en posant sa tête contre le torse de son frère - amant.

-Non, dit doucement Giotto. Du moins, pas tout de suite...

-Mais tu m'aimeras quand même?

-Toujours.

-Moi aussi.

Giotto sourit. Ses parents allaient bien, son frère l'aimait au même titre que lui. Il était heureux, tout simplement.

_**Fin.**_

Le G27 c'est trop bien, hein?

J'ai fait un truc tout moe! XD Vous avez aimé ce truc guimauve? Vous pouvez en retrouver beaucoup chez Byakuran! /SBAFF/

Lecteurs: *comprennent au bout de la troisième lecture* Elle est folle.

C'est mon tout premier lemon. Voila ce qui germe dans mon esprit de temps en temps.

Prochainement, le bonus : le même OS, du point de vue de Tsuna. (parce que celui-là, c'était du point de vue de Giotto...)

Un dernier mot avant de se quitter: Review's? (Attendez, comment vous pouvez avoir lu _ça?!_)


	2. Chapter 2

Ohayô gozeimasu! J'ai plus besoin de prévenir... Tout est dit dans le chapitre précédent (point de vue de Giotto.)

Bien, moi-même et mon côté obscur (je vise quelqu'un qui se reconnaîtra, s'il lit ça) vous offrons cet OS... Du point de vue de Tsuna!

Ca va vous faire un choc, ça j'vous le garantis.

Ce chapitre est plus long : il y a énormément de description.

* * *

Ah, qu'il avait galéré pour en arriver là...

...

Mais nous devrions commencer par le début, vous ne voyez surement pas de quoi je parle.

Tsuna, quinze ans et toutes ses dents. Le protagoniste de l'histoire. Ses cheveux bruns se dressaient en la plus improbable des coupes de cheveux ; ceux-ci tenaient néanmoins sans laque, ni gel, ni aucun autre artifice, défiant ainsi les lois de la gravité. Ses yeux étaient deux lacs chocolat, purs d'innocence comme du cristal. Il était maladroit et timide... En apparence.

Car il était doté d'une imagination très fertile et d'une âme ardente. Il pouvait imaginer en une fraction de seconde ce que la plus pure des yaoistes imaginait après plusieurs minutes de fantasmes intérieurs.

Giotto, son frère jumeau, avait à peine quelques minutes de plus que lui. Mais même si c'était peu, ils s'appelaient parfois "grand frère" ou "p'tit frère". L'aîné des deux avait donc des cheveux blonds qui brillaient comme le soleil, et deux grandes étendues de ciel bleu en guise d'yeux. Ses cheveux blonds défiaient de la même façon que son frère toutes les lois de la gravité. Giotto était toujours confiant et sûr de lui, l'opposé parfait de son frère timide et maladroit.

Aussi, Tsuna aimait son frère ; plus que ce dernier ne pouvait imaginer cependant. Au fil des jours, il s'était rendu compte qu'il ne faisait que regarder son grand frère ; il en conclut aussitôt qu'il allait finir stalker, et frissonna à cette idée. Alors il avait cherché une autre possibilité à cette observation poussée.

Il avait questionné sa mère : elle en avait conclu que le brun était amoureux, avec un grand sourire bienheureux. Tsuna comprit alors que sa mère était yaoiste... Mais c'est une autre histoire.

...

Depuis que sa mère était au courant (elle se fichait apparemment du fait que le sujet était ses deux fils), elle ne cessait de les imaginer ensemble. Même si ce n'était rien à côté de Tsuna, qui imaginait parfaitement son frère le plaquer contre un mur et lui faire certaines choses dont je n'évoquerais pas le nom.

Puis, cette même mère se mit à imaginer des plans plus étranges les uns que les autres pour que ses deux fils soient ensemble, au sens figuré du terme (le brun ne la comprenait décidément pas). Elle finit par aboutir à quelques idées totalement farfelues, et lorsqu'elle en fit part à son fils, ce dernier rejeta aussitôt ses propositions (que je ne citerai pas, parce que je tiens à ce que mes lecteurs gardent une once de bon sens).

L'idée lui vint, une nuit, pendant qu'il cherchait le sommeil. Il se dit qu'il lui faudrait l'entière coopération de plusieurs personnes, qu'il devrait faire appel à plusieurs contacts de ses parents, et bien d'autres choses encore ; mais qu'il y arriverait.

Le lendemain matin, il fit part de son projet à sa mère ; elle brilla d'excitation et régla aussitôt le problème du manque de personnes avec son cercle d'amis, dont toutes les filles étaient yaoistes.

Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Giotto devait aller rejoindre ses amis. Tsuna profita de l'occasion pour appeler deux de ses amis, Irie et Spanner. Il leur demanda juste de trafiquer la télévision, tâche qu'ils accomplirent avec une simplicité enfantine. Ca lui avait coûté quelques sucettes, pour Spanner, mais bon...

De son côté, sa mère avait convaincu son père de partir tous les deux trois jours en vacances. Elle avait aussi demandé à un de ses amis une faveur, qu'il avait accepté de remplir avec un certain scepticisme.

Enfin, le jour de l'exécution du plan de l'adolescent arriva.

-On y va, dit sa mère en le serrant dans ses bras et en lui murmurant un "Bonne chance" qui ne manqua pas de le faire rougir. Pas de bêtises, ajouta-t-elle cependant en regardant son frère qui ne fit que lever les mains en l'air.

Elle était ensuite partie. Tsuna avait regardé par la fenêtre, en se disant que son plan était absolument parfait (pour l'instant). La voix de son frère le tira de sa rêverie, et il se retourna vers lui en murmurant d'un ton qu'il espérait inquiétant:

-J'ai quand même un mauvais pressentiment.

Il avait vu l'énorme frisson qui avait secoué Giotto, lequel tenta de le cacher en riant nerveusement et en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-Mais non! Et puis, tu me fais presque peur quand t'es comme ça.

Tsuna ne put retenir un rire tout aussi nerveux en essayant de se dégager. Le blond avait arrêté puis l'avait serré dans ses bras, geste qui ne manqua pas de faire virer au cramoisi le pauvre Tsuna. (enfin, pauvre, ça dépend du point de vue...)

Le soir, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé. Giotto était paresseusement étalé dessus, tandis que son frère, bien trop stressé, resta assis. Celui-ci attrapa la télécommande et alluma la télévision. Le programme était bien entendu celui avec les informations à 18 heures. Pourquoi avait-il fait trafiquer la télé, à votre avis? Son regard papillona entre le blond et la date affichée en bas à droite de l'écran, qui datait de trois jours plus tôt.

-Bon, fit Giotto en se levant. Pizza?

-Ouais, avec un Coca, fit le brun en regardant la télé sans vraiment la voir.

Il réfléchissait surtout à ce qui allait se passer ensuite. Si son plan se déroulait comme prévu.

Environ quinze minutes plus tard, ils achevaient la troisième pizza et Giotto se leva en maugréant qu'il était bien installé avant ça, et partit en chercher une autre. Son frère regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était dix-neuf heures cinq ; environ cinq minutes plus tard, si tout allait bien, le téléphone sonnerait...

Ah, on y était : le journal parlait soi-disant en direct d'un accident sur l'autoroute nationale.

-La prochaine, tu vas la chercher, lança le blond en se laissant tomber sur le canapé, tête contre le coussin, celui-ci étouffant sa voix.

-Chut, fit le brun en se rapprochant de l'écran.

Il guetta le moment ou le téléphone sonnerait ; ce qui arriva deux minutes plus tard. Il attendit que Giotto aille décrocher, plan de départ.

Et il ne se bougea même pas pour ça.

Le brun finit par aller décrocher, réfléchissant à un plan B ; à peine eut-il saisi le combiné qu'il savait parfaitement ce qu'il allait faire.

-Allô? fit-il d'une voix parfaitement détachée.

-Tsuna? fit une voix qu'il ne connaissait pas - pas encore.

-Oui, murmura-t-il d'un ton plus sérieux.

-Je suppose que ton frère n'a pas bougé pour décrocher? Ta mère me disait bien que ça arriverait. Je suis l'un de ses amis, tu vois. J'entends le journal télé trafiqué dont elle m'a parlé... T'as l'air de t'en sortir.

-On était juste en train de manger des pizzas, siffla le brun assez bas pour que Giotto ne l'entende pas.

-Oui, oui... Ecoute, reprit la voix rendue métallique par le téléphone, je me mêlerai pas de vos affaires : je devais juste un... un service à ta mère.

Tsuna ne s'attarda pas sur le fait que son ton était hésitant. Il faillit lui exposer son plan : ce qui aurait été juste totalement stupide, en présence de Giotto. Mais la personne à l'autre bout du fil sembla avoir l'idée aussi.

-Ecoute, passe-moi ton frère en pleurant, ou je ne sais quoi. Je lui raconterai ce qu'on avait prévu.

Le brun se prépara rapidement psychologiquement, et fit le décompte dans sa tête.

3.

Il serra sa main libre, se concentrant pour verser une larme.

2.

Il y était ; elles perlaient toutes seules.

1.

Il se mit à pleurer vraiment, tout en sachant parfaitement que quand il se mettait à pleurer, ça pouvait durer des heures.

0.

-J-Je vous p-passe mon f-frère, articula-t-il en avançant vers Giotto et en tendant le combiné à celui-ci. G-Giottoooooo, fit-il d'une voix adorablement brisée.

Il était fier de son coup. Particulièrement quand le blond bondit de son canapé, le regard inquiet - carrément effaré - et attrapa le téléphone.

Il échangea quelques mots avec l'autre, et le vit se décomposer. S'il n'avait pas été en pleine crise de larmes, il aurait plaint Giotto. Il poussa même sa comédie un peu plus loin en faisant sa mine choquée, et en explosant en sanglots lorsque sa tête vint heurter le torse de son frère, qui, en dépit du fait qu'ils étaient jumeaux, le dépassait de presque une tête.

Il sentit sa main lui frotter le dos. Ce geste, qui le calmait d'habitude, ne fit que décupler les larmes qui coulaient de ses grands yeux chocolat. Il ne put s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour son frère ; avait-il poussé le jeu trop loin? En relevant la tête, il croisa le regard du blond et y lut de l'indécision. De l'hésitation. Et une once de désespoir. De même qu'il sentit que Giotto avait vu qu'il s'inquiétait pour lui. Il détourna le regard, essayant lui-même de se calmer, sachant parfaitement que c'était peine perdue.

Son frère sembla aussitôt changer de tactique. Il releva la tête du brun, et plongea son regard dans le sien. Tsuna retint sa respiration d'une manière imperceptible tout en dévisageant l'autre, perdu. Et il écarquilla les yeux de stupeur lorsque les lèvres du blond vinrent se poser sur les siennes.

Au fond de lui, il était heureux ; son plan avait marché à merveille. Ses larmes cessèrent de couler, tandis que Giotto réitérait son geste. Une, deux puis trois fois. À la quatrième, il finir par réagir en fermant à moitié les yeux, et en tentant d'allonger la durée des baisers du blond. Il réussit encore une fois son coup, et leur baiser se fit plus passionné tandis qu'il se faisait allonger sur le canapé. Il regarda son frère dans les yeux, et vit que ceux-ci étaient presque absents. Comme s'il ne comprenait plus ce qu'il faisait, tout en le sachant parfaitement.

Lorsque Giotto reprit ses esprits, Tsuna constata qu'il avait la chemise ouverte et qu'il haletait. La honte. C'était lui qui avait planifié, et il se retrouvait en uke là-dedans?

Giotto ne sembla pas de cet avis. Il s'était sans doute imaginé qu'il allait violer son frère, ou un truc de ce genre. Pour un peu, Tsuna se serait mis une baffe : il était parfaitement consentant, si tel était le problème... Il passa au plan C : la jouer moe.

-Gi... o... articula-t-il d'un ton adorable, les joues rouges et striées de larmes.

Il le vit détourner le regard, et il fut pleinement satisfait de lui-même. Giotto replongea ensuite ses yeux dans les siens, et dit d'un ton tout ce qu'il y avait de plus naturel :

-Je t'aime.

Ce qui stupéfia le brun. Ainsi, son frère partageait ses sentiments? Pour un peu, il en aurait bondi de joie. S'il n'avait pas été coincé sous son frère, il l'aurait probablement fait. Mais se moquait-il de lui? Ou, disait-il ça juste pour un soir? En observant son frère, il se dit que non, c'était impossible.

Puis il dit ces deux mots qui allaient changer à peu près tous ses fantasmes intérieurs en réalités :

-Moi aussi.

Il vit son grand-frère-jumeau sourire, puis sentit ses lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Il tenta d'y répondre, avec la maladresse qui le caractérisait. Quoi? C'était sa première fois. On pouvait bien excuser sa pauvresse d'expérience en la matière. Il tenta aussi de rapprocher sa tête de celle du blond, pour prolonger le baiser, et il le sentit sourire contre ses lèvres entrouvertes en y glissant la langue.

Tsuna sentit la main de l'autre continuer ce qu'elle avait commencé - le déshabiller et le caresser, en somme. Lorsque la main glacée de son frère glissa sur son torse, il gémit involontairement. Sachant très bien que ce bruit seul suffirait à exciter davantage Giotto, il rougit un peu plus - si c'était possible. Le blond lâcha ses lèvres, et il tenta désespérément de reprendre son souffle en jouant avec un des points faibles de Giotto, j'ai nommé sa tignasse. Puis, sentant qu'il ne pourrait retenir un énième gémissement et ne voulant pas trop lui donner l'impression qu'il serait un gentil uke tout mignon, il l'étouffa dans les cheveux avec lesquels il jouait. Tandis que Giotto descendait son pantalon, les lèvres du brun glissèrent sur son oreille, sur sa joue, sur ses lèvres, et Giotto ne put réprimer un sourire amusé. Tsuna vira à un rouge si puissant qu'on l'aurait confondu avec le soleil lorsqu'il sentit une main froide se poser sur sa partie intime et commencer à le caresser.

-Aah! ~ laissa-t-il échapper.

Il avait cru qu'il ne pourrait pas rougir plus qu'en cet instant. Il mit sa main devant sa bouche, regardant ailleurs. Son frère dût prendre ça pour de la gêne ; il retira doucement la main qu'il serrait contre ses lèvres, et murmura:

-Tu n'as pas à te taire. Tu es très mignon, quand tu cries comme ça.

Si Tsuna n'était pas le soleil, alors il était son frère jumeau. Il croisa le regard de Giotto, et ses yeux devaient en dire long sur ce qu'il ressentait car Giotto sourit.

-Si tu veux bien me baisser mon pantalon...

Le brun acquiesça et commença à se battre avec ledit pantalon pour finalement réussir à le faire tomber. Il remonta aux lèvres de son frère, lequel l'embrassa avec ferveur. Giotto descendit dans son cou, et le mordilla à des points qu'il savait sensible. Son frère ne cessait de crier.

Ils finirent par venir tous les deux, en même temps. Puis Giotto se laissa tomber sur son frère, et tous deux tentèrent de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal.

Lorsqu'on frappa à la porte, Giotto émit un soupir de frustration qui fit sourire le brun. Le premier se leva, constatant l'étendue des dégâts tandis que l'autre se redressait. Il remit son pantalon, puis se mit à nettoyer rapidement tout en disant à son frère d'aller ouvrir. Ce dernier lui signala de fermer sa chemise, faisant -encore- rougir Tsuna.

Le brun se mit à râler et à sauter de joie en même temps. Il était heureux, parce que ses sentiments envers son frère étaient réciproques. Et frustré, parce qu'il avait été un uke dans l'histoire.

-Tsuna! appela Giotto.

-Ouais? fit-il en se dirigeant vers son frère et... l'inconnu à la porte. Bonjour, murmura-t-il à l'adresse de ce dernier.

-Bonjour, petit. Je suis celui que tu as eu au téléphone.

La réaction de Tsuna fut instantanée. Il se jeta presque sur l'homme, écarquillant les yeux. Giotto était là, il allait jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout.

-Comment vont-ils?!

-Du calme. Ils vont bien, ils sont pris en charge dans mon hôpital.

Le brun soupira -de soulagement- et remercia l'homme, lequel finit par s'en aller.

Lorsque la porte d'entrée fut fermée, Tsuna bondit littéralement dans les bras de Giotto et ce dernier le serra dans ses bras.

-T'as entendu? Ils vont bien, ne cessait de répéter le brun. Bon, d'accord, il poussait un peu loin ; mais se faire couper la parole par un baiser de son frère le ferait recommencer plein de fois.

-On ne leur dira pas, hein? murmura Tsuna quand ils se séparèrent, en posant sa tête contre le torse de son frère - amant.

-Non, dit doucement Giotto. Du moins, pas tout de suite...

-Mais tu m'aimeras quand même?

-Toujours.

-Moi aussi.

Ah, qu'il avait galéré pour en arriver là... Giotto était à lui, il avait gagné. ENFIN.

* * *

Fin! XD

Je vous vois, avec vos têtes en mode WTF? XD


End file.
